Rum and Coke
by Annie Sparklecakes
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. “I’m Sasuke, and I think you’re the girl that kissed my girlfriend.” Cowritten with ANGELforSHOW.
1. Rum and Coke

**Iz and I are collabing. And have been since we were both in Asia, bored out of our minds. So yeah, this will be interesting.**

**For Andrea, who is the soda to our alkie. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRIZZLE-FACE!  
****(Um, also, this fic is only like 15 minutes late, and in our time, not yours.)**

**Oh, and we don't own anything someone else does.**

**Rum and Coke**

**RameniFIED: **what a night

**Bombshellxblondie:** def. can't believe some of the shit that happened.

**RameniFIED: **i bet sakura cant either, hehehe

**Bombshellxblondie:** fuck, my head hurts.

**Bombshellxblondie:** i never thought she would have the balls to _do_ that tho. like, srsly.

**RameniFIED: **she _was _drunk, tho...

**Bombshellxblondie:** i don't think i'd do that even if i WAS that drunk. okay, actually, i would, but that's not the point. but she's just not the type. at ALL

**RameniFIED: **i cant say i minded, tho. it was kinda hot.

**RameniFIED: **u wanna give it a try next time?

**Bombshellxblondie:** it'll take more than some vodka tonics and beer pong to make me do that.

**Bombshellxblondie: **if you wanna see that coming from me, you'll need to find some ecstasy or some shit too.

**RameniFIED: **if that's what it takes

**RameniFIED: **have you talked to her today?

**Bombshellxblondie:** you are not helping my hangover.

**Bombshellxblondie:** and no. she's prob. hiding from embarrassment if she has any idea what she did last night.

**Bombshellxblondie:** that party was totally _wicked _now that i think about it. omg, i'm so glad i went.

**RameniFIED: **so am i

**RameniFIED: **i bet sasuke is too, even if he won't admit it

**Bombshellxblondie: **who, hot boy?

**RameniFIED: **way to hit a guy where it hurts, but yeah

**Bombshellxblondie:** oh plz, not everyone's like you.

**RameniFIED: **please. _no guy _can _not _be turned on when some random girl strolls up to suck face with his GIRLFRIEND

**Bombshellxblondie:** especially if it's HARUNO SAKURA, right?

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was still in grimy, one-night-old party clothing. Her makeup was halfway crumbling off her face, and she had fallen asleep wearing her favorite pair of (totally amazing) leather boots. Her hair had fallen from the cool updo it had been set in last night into a large fuzzball, and her teeth felt _furry _(eww). She looked like hell had just projectile vomited on her and then laughed obnoxiously in her face.

Her appearance wasn't really bothering her though, and neither was the fact that a face seemed to be imprinted into her pillow because she neglected to remove her lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, _and_ foundation. The thing that was irritating Sakura the most was the fact that her head felt like it was about to explode -- but that wasn't even enough to cover the feeling her brain seemed to be going through. Rather, Sakura felt as if her pretty little pink head was being stomped on by a parade of rabid dinosaurs. Rabid dinosaurs with cleats on. Really, really, _really_ sharp cleats on.

She sat up, tried to throw her legs over the side of the bed, and ended up lying on the floor instead. She groaned, her headache now throbbing past the point of a migraine, and squeezed her eyes shut as the sun chose that moment to peek out of the clouds and through her blinds. Damn sun.

"Will somebody close the goddamn blinds?" she snapped to the empty apartment, burying her nose in her soft cream carpet. When no one answered, she cursed, made an attempt to stand up, failed, and plopped back down again.

She was getting nowhere. Time to call the Hangover Queen, she decided, hitting number two on her cell phone.

"What a coincidence! Naruto and I were just talking about you," Ino said in a sappy-sweet tone she saved only for her best mocking. "Trying to pull a Katy Perry, are we, Sakura?"

"Ino, I -- hey -- wait...huh?" Sakura finished lamely, gaping at the phone with her mouth open. "What are you _talking _about, Pig? Isn't she the singer for that one song?"

"Which song?" Ino asked wickedly. Sakura could just see her on the other end of the line, twisting a lock of platinum hair around her index finger, lips curled back into a smirk.

Sakura racked her brains for the song title. "I...Kissed a Girl?"

"The whole town knows that by now, Sakura. The question is--" Ino paused dramatically, and Sakura suddenly regretted calling her so-called best friend in the world--"Did you _like _it?"

Sakura's brain had exploded, leaked out the ears, and leaked all over her EnV. Or at least, she imagined it had, since she couldn't really understand anything except that her hands were wet - sweaty with panic, she realized vaguely.

That was... so not her. She had been the kid to hide comic books inside her textbooks, and dress up as Batman for Halloween that one year! She had kissed all of four boys in her life, and one had been _Naruto_, who didn't count. She didn't dodrunken scandals.

And she _didn't kiss girls!_Of course, as Ino informed her once she noticed her breathing getting shallow, "I think you were aiming for her boyfriend, if it's any consolation."

_NO, THAT WASN'T ANY CONSOLATION. _Sakura fumed as she stuttered (again) to try to find words. "Why didn't -- how come -- this girl...uh, boy, uh, person -- _why didn't you stop me_?!" she wailed her phone.

"It wasn't really my job to do that," Ino stated simply. "Don't freak out Sakura, it'll blow over soon."

"Not really your JOB?" Sakura screeched in disbelief. "WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND _ARE_ YOU?"

Ino sighed in exasperation. "I tried. Once. To stop you, that is. But I guess you had one too many rum and cokes, 'cause you kinda just...laughed a little and wiggled out of my grasp." She shrugged. "It's okay though, don't worry. Oh, and you made the _grossest_ snorting noises when you laughed last night. Is that something that only happens when you're full out drunk?"

"I probably learned it from you, you _boar_," she said acidly. She hoped Ino was scared, but she only laughed.

"He was really cute, too. Pity you embarassed yourself." She sighed, then brightened. "So, what's up? Hung over, aren't you? Want me to come over?"

"No. Don't speak to me _ever again_," Sakura said through gritted teeth. "You suck on fifty levels and I hate you. I'm going back to bed, and never coming out of my hellhole of an apartment except to buy black clothing."

"Don't buy too much black! It makes you look gaunt and pasty!" Ino chirped into the phone. "Take some Advil when you wake up, drink some fluids, and throw up in the toilet. Love you byeeeeee!" She disconnected the line with a smile.

Sakura hung up and shimmied out of her party clothes, slipping into her most comfy pair of pajamas, before promptly diving back into her covers. Ignoring the cosmetic face on her pillow, she groaned loudly into it.

So she was hungover. She felt like shit. Rum and coke was a lot stronger than she thought it was. She may or may not be failing British Literature 102. Oh, and she kissed some random hot guy's girlfriend. And she didn't even remember doing it.

She was seemingly at rock bottom, but why did she feel like things were going to get SO much worse?

* * *

**RameniFIED: **yo, ino. GUESS WHAT

**Bombshellxblondie:** yo, naruto. WHAT?

**RameniFIED: **you have to guess!

**RameniFIED: **here's a hint: sakura-chan will LOVE this

**Bombshellxblondie:** you're moving to siberia? oh, uh, i mean, you got a haircut?

**RameniFIED: **you wound me

**RameniFIED: **no, i'm trying to grow it out to piss off my dad

**Bombshellxblondie:** that hurt you? my life is complete now.

**Bombshellxblondie: **idc about your hair. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE GUESSING?

**RameniFIED: **it's a good thing ur so hot, cuz ur an idiot

**RameniFIED: **sasuke! he's moving in with me for the summer!

**Bombshellxblondie: **excuse me, i'm very smart, kk?

**Bombshellxblondie:** sas...uke...like...sasuke from the party? like...OMG SASUKE WHOSE GIRLFRIEND SAKURA KISSED?

**RameniFIED: **that'd be himm. so you two come here in about an hour, and we'll sit back and watch the fireworks

**RameniFIED: **i got a new loveseat for the occasion. wink wink, nudge nudge

**Bombshellxblondie: **sakura's going to KILL you.

**Bombshellxblondie: **(but fireworks sound nice. ok, i'll tell her.)

* * *

"Ino, why are we here?" Sakura _knew _she was whining, she just didn't really care. She had a headache, dammit, and she figured she deserved at least one day to rot in her apartment with her shame. But Ino appeared to have other plans.

"Don'tcha wanna visit your good friend Naruto?" Ino asked sarcastically. She gripped the leather handles of her purse, securing it closer to her body. "We're just gonna go over and see some fireworks, nothing big."

Sakura snorted. Like she'd believe THAT for one moment. Yesterday, Ino had said the two of them were going to visit her old grandmother, but instead they had gone out and gotten totally wasted. And then Sakura had committed the sin-who-must-not-be-named.

"C'mon, tell the truth, Inoooo," Sakura complained a bit more, pouting as she trudged along next to her friend en route to Naruto's grungy apartment.

When Ino chose to remain silent, Sakura swore under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Ahh, you're such a loser."

"Thank you," Ino responded dryly. "I try."

"So, when are the fireworks?" Sakura asked as soon as she crossed the threshold to Naruto's apartment.

"If I didn't know better, Sakura-chan, I'd think you didn't want to be here!" Naruto said with a roguish grin, leaning against the door as she and Ino set down their bags on the couch.

"Good thing you don't know better," she said. She took off her sunglasses and peered around the room curiously. They were boxes stacked in the hallway leading to Naruto's bedroom. What were they for? she wondered, not noticing Ino's sly gaze on her.

"Hey, Naruto?" Ino said loudly, "Are you moving out?"

"Nah," Naruto replied in the same loud voice. "My best friend's moving in."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked, standing in front of the entrance to the living room, where she could look down the hall to Naruto's room, out of which voices were drifting. "Who?"

It was fate's cruelest joke that, just as Sakura was forgetting her humiliation in her curiosity, the door opened and a vaguely familiar, entirely gorgeous man stepped out. He was holding a cell phone in his hand, ruffling jet-black hair out of irritation, and - what Sakura found cutest - was barefoot. When he glanced at her with narrowed eyes, she felt her breath catch - she had always been a romantic, after all.

Unfortunately, just as she was about to blunder her way into a very bad first impression, the other boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I know you."

Dumbfounded, Sakura said, "You do?"

"Yeah." He was smiling a bit - more smirking, really, but like he was amused. Sakura felt Naruto and Ino watching their interaction from behind her with greedy eyes, and wondered why she felt like she had just walked into a trap. "I'm Sasuke, and I think you're the girl that kissed my girlfriend."

**Hehe... comments? :D**


	2. Sex On the Beach

**Us again! And actually, we're not in Asia anymore, we only thought this up in Asia. Not that that matters to you guys, but whatever. So obviously, we are continuing this. This chapter introduces Sasuke's girlfriend. And as for who writes who, can't you guys guess? ;)**

**And again, this chapter's for our Drizzle, who makes the world go round. We rock! We rock on!**

**Rum and Coke**

**RameniFIED: **u r evil and i love u for it

**Bombshellxblondie:** everyone loves me for it, fool.

**Bombshellxblondie:** god, sakura's stupid drunk AND sober

**RameniFIED: **i know. i'm so proud of her.

**RameniFIED: **sasuke's been asking about her

**Bombshellxblondie:** seriously? like...what has he been saying?

**RameniFIED: **mostly wondering if she's on anything

**Bombshellxblondie:** well did you tell him the truth?

**Bombshellxblondie:** that she's completely sober (um, usually) and she's just insane, that is.

**RameniFIED: **i prefer to keep him guessing. i told him she doesnt like to talk about it

**RameniFIED: **to be fair, she makes it so easy

**Bombshellxblondie: **lmao, i love you. just for that let's be bff foreverrr.

**Bombshellxblondie:** at least she stayed sober last night tho. i'm proud of her for that.

**RameniFIED: **not that it helped her...

**Bombshellxblondie:** god, true that.

* * *

_I'm Sasuke, and I think you're the girl that kissed my girlfriend."_

Sakura grumbled a bit and rolled her eyes. "To be fair, I was aiming for you," she said, exasperated, flinging her arms up into the air as if to say "Jesus, I fucking give up."

She froze mid-fling, slender arms hovering next to her. Oh...shit.

Sasuke was giving her an odd look, as expected. But at least he wasn't calling the police or something, which was very poor consolation.

"Um. I mean..."

Finally, _finally_, Ino decided to come to her rescue. She popped up behind Sakura, looped an arm around her shoulders and said brightly, "It's not her fault. She was drunk out of her mind."

"Thank y--wait, _what?_" Sakura dragged herself out of Ino's strangle-hold, smacking her on one bare shoulder. "You stupid pig," she said in a whisper that everyone could hear loud and clear. "That doesn't help!"

Ino blinked her innocent baby-blues. "But... it's the truth."

Naruto grinned brightly next to Ino. There was a smear of chocolate on his front tooth from the half-eaten Hershey bar in his hand. "Ino's right, Sakura-chan," he said, shrugging, "You were fucking wasted that night."

Sakura paused briefly for a moment to contemplate why she kept two _idiots_ around as her best friends. "You guys -- I don't -- the beer wasn't even-- oh, just shut up," she sighed miserably.

Sasuke cast all three of them strange looks as he struggled to find something to say. "Um...at least my girlfriend was wasted too?" he offered.

Sakura's cheeks burned, and she had to work to fight a smile. Sure, it sucked that such a hottie was taken - though it was hardly a surprise - but that had to be the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. He was trying to defend her complete stupidity!

Too cute.

"I'm, um, sorry?" she said lamely. What did you even _say_ in a situation like this? "And, uh, we'll be going now, I--bye?" She backed away blindly, not taking her eyes off him, or paying attention to where she was going. As a result, she bumped into something hard, tall, and with a face.

"Not yet, Sakura. We've got fireworks to watch!" Naruto was grinning down at her in a way not unlike Ino, when she had first suggested the plan. Sakura swallowed, hard. Naruto's blue eyes gleamed. "And I'm sure you guys will want to talk," he added, jerking his chin in Sasuke's direction. "You do, after all, have _a lot _in common."

Sakura's face drained of all the color that had flushed it just moments before. "Um, that's not a good idea. I have work to do and, uh, I'm failing calc. 4 and um, I just...gotta go?" she stuttered out slowly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's summer vacation, Sakura," he reminded her, grabbing her wrist and practically flinging her towards Sasuke. Sakura landed facefirst in Sasuke's broad chest.

Ooh, muscles, she thought briefly as she brought her forearms up to cushion her fall against him. "Augh, sorry," she apologized to Sasuke, stepping away from him quickly.

"Whatever. So uh, yeah. Um, so you know Sai?" Sasuke asked her, attempting to start a conversation before the weird girl with the weird pink hair started randomly kissing people again.

Yes I know Sai, Sakura wanted to say. The liquor at his parties is so strong he could get an elephant drunk, she thought. It was Sai's fault, she decided, that she had kissed Sasuke's girlfriend.

"He's an ex-boyfriend, but we're still okay friends," Sakura explained. "He was nice, good boyfriend, _fabulous _kisser, but then he like, cheated on me and stuff one night when he got super drunk so I had to break up with him," she babbled on, beginning to become nervous. "So yeah, it's over now...but you probably didn't need to know that...?"

Sasuke blinked.

Sakura had to steer this conversation out of the awkward circle. "Your girlfriend was a good kisser too though!" she said brightly, smiling brilliantly.

She stopped half a second later. Oh. Shit. Just...shit.

But Sasuke only gave her that weird half-smirk, half-smile thing again and said, "I'll be sure to let her know." Then he turned to head back into the room at the end of the hall, shutting the door softly behind him.

Ino turned to look at her, and brought her hands together to applaud her. "Never heard that line before," she said sarcastically.

Sakura sank onto the couch and shot her so-called best friend a very sour look. "Oh, bite me."

**

* * *

**

RameniFIED:

ugh

**RameniFIED: **i have to stop getting trashed every night

**Bombshellxblondie:** but it's so FUN

**RameniFIED: **not the waking-up part

**Bombshellxblondie:** tomorrow night we need to stay slightly sober-er so we can watch sakura again though, lmao

**Bombshellxblondie:** just take a tylenol and throw up, you'll feel better then

**RameniFIED: **watch over, or just watch?

**RameniFIED: **and i did. right on the floor. my dad's gonna kill me

**Bombshellxblondie:** oh, definitely just watch. i wonder who she's going to make a move on _next_ time.

**Bombshellxblondie:** and use some stain remover on that shit pronto.

**RameniFIED: **maybe next time, it'll be you. i'll say a little prayer tonight

**Bombshellxblondie:** or YOU, buttface. i just never thought she'd pull a move on HIM next.

* * *

It was a relief to get out of the apartment. Ino and Naruto wouldn't let her leave (Ino even, at one point, _sat on her_), and if she was honest, she didn't want to. Because Sasuke thought she was a psychopath, but he was still pretty to look at. And besides, she couldn't miss the fireworks--

"Guys!"

Two figures turned to her in the growing darkness as she scurried down to the beach. Her feet slipped in the sand, but she made it down the slope, and Kiba caught her by the arm. "Still tipsy?" he asked.

"Screw off." Was anyone ever going to let her forget the night before?

Kiba gave her a wolfish smile before lifting her up by her arms and placing her back on her feet again. "Hey, you're the one who got drunk."

"You got drunk too," Sakura shot back. "Besides, how was I supposed to know coke and rum did that much to you?" She steadied herself in the sand and proceeded to walk towards the middle of the field where Shino was waiting silently with a large box of fireworks.

Kiba made a face. "Dude, Sakura, when you have 26 and a half glasses of _anything_ it'll make you drunk."

Sakura blanched, tripping in the sand again.

"You're so klutzy," Kiba said to her, laughing. "Here." He stopped and let Sakura climb onto his back as he piggy-backed her down the rest of the grassy hill. She sighed, ignoring the suggestive looks Ino was giving her.

"If you touch me inappropriately, I'll break your face," Sakura warned him.

Kiba laughed, adjusted his hands so one just barely grazed the back of her thigh for a split-second so she couldn't do anything about it, and said, "You can't pull that on me anymore, Sakura." They reached the edge of the water where Shino was waiting, and Kiba dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"Asshole."

"That's what they call me."

The others were nearing, and Shino held out a hand for her. She grabbed it, hoisted herself off, and brushed the sand off her skirt. "Thanks."

Shino nodded, and Sakura wasn't expecting much else - Shino was a man of few words, after all - when--

"Are you feeling any better after last night?" he asked formally, but Sakura somehow _knew _he was laughing at her.

She threw up her hands as Kiba started laughing, and stomped away. The entire world, it seemed, was against her.

"Can we _please_ just start the fireworks already?" Sakura asked, sulking a bit.

Naruto shook his head, "No, we have to wait for other people to come still." He sat down in the sand and laid back, stretching out like a cat.

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously. Their entire group from school was already here, and other people were wandering the beach.

Naruto sighed as he made sand angels. "Just Sasuke's girlfriend."

Sakura dropped down into the sand. And for the umpteenth time that night, "Oh...shit."

Ino took a seat beside her, crouching so the sand wouldn't actually get on her skirt, and patted her hand comfortingly. "Which one are you sad for? Sasuke? Or his girlfriend?"

It was bad enough that all her friends were making fun of her, but worse still when Sasuke glanced over from where he was popping open a cooler. He raised an eyebrow at her when their eyes met, and she felt her face flush for the nth time that day.

She couldn't answer Ino's question without digging herself a deeper hole, so she remained silent and pouting. Eventually, Ino moved on, people stopped disturbing her unless it was to tell her to get out of the way, and just as Kiba was preparing the fireworks - "Is it safe?" she had asked him nervously. He responded immediately with a, "I'll protect you, Beautiful." - there was the pounding of heels on sand behind her, a shadow over her, and Sasuke glancing over.

"Sasuke!" sang a redhead, all but leaping into his arms. She turned her face up to him, but Sasuke was looking at her. He looked amused.

Sakura realized who the girl must have been with a jolt, just as Sasuke pulled her closer to where Sakura was sitting and said, "Sakura, this is my girlfriend, Karin. You've met, of course."

Karin was a pretty redhead, Sakura had to admit, but her haircut was awful. It was cut in some half smooth/half layered style, and she wore glasses that made her look like a secretary.

"Um, hi Karin, I'm Sakura," Sakura said in the most friendly voice she could manage. This situation was terribly awkward at best, and she honestly felt like sinking into a sand dune and never coming back out.

Karin surveyed her with dark brown eyes, a look that was a twist between disgust and amusement forming on her face. "Oh, hi. You're that girl from the party," she said stiffly.

Sakura rocked back and forth on her heels a bit. "Um, yeeeeah," she replied, glancing around nervously for help. Out of all the times Naruto and Ino chose to vanish...

"Sorry to disappoint you," Karin continued, her voice oozing with confidence, "but I'm not into girls, so you can just go and find yourself another girl to cozy up with, 'kay?" she told Sakura matter-of-factly, perching a hand on her hip.

All of Sakura's shyness disappeared in half a second. "Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes turning steely. "If I recall correctly, you kissed ba--!"

"She was aiming for me, Karin, if that's any consolation," Sasuke interrupted, shifting his body so he was standing between Karin and Sakura.

Karin flushed scarlet but, unlike Sakura, it was from anger. "Sasu--_no, that isn't any consolation!" _she sputtered. She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses at her boyfriend, but he ignored it. Sakura, sensing the tension - and _another_ potential awkward moment - stood, dusted herself off, and backed away.

"Um, nice meeting you." A blatant lie, but she wasn't going to tick the girl off any more. She might throw her into the ocean.

_What did I see in her? _she wondered. Then, she paused. Blinked. Blinked again. "I did not just think that," she muttered angrily to herself, whirling on her heel and heading for Shikamaru, standing by the cooler.

"Fireworks are starting soon," he said, looking her over lazily. "You might want to step back."

_Finally_, she thought, relieved, _Someone who didn't mention last night._"I'm good," she said happily. "Hey, Shikamaru, wanna be my new best friend?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her, said, "You're too loud for me," and wandered away.

_Ouch_, she thought, sticking her tongue out at his retreating form.

Lucky for her ego, Kiba chose that time to wander by. "C'mon," he said, waving her over. "They're starting."

Gleefully, Sakura padded over to him in bare feet, having kicked off her flip-flops long ago. She stood beside Ino, tipped her face to the sky, and watched the starbursts of color. Green and blue and pink and purple and red.

"I love explosions," Naruto sighed from Ino's other side.

"You would," she snorted.

Kiba came up beside her, tugged on her hand, and pointed, "This one's for you," he said, as pink and white burst overhead. Sakura flowers.

Sakura grinned. "Romantic. What's the occasion?"

"The Katy Perry Incident, of course."

In response, Sakura jabbed her elbow into his gut, but his remark made her look over and scan the little groups on the beach for Sasuke and Karin.

He stood with his arms crossed, she was twirling a lock of hair around her finger, both stared straight ahead, at the sky, from their position a few feet back from the rest of the crowd.

And they didn't look happy.

Sakura gulped, turning to look back at the fireworks before someone caught her staring. Sasuke and Karin weren't her problem, no matter what she might've done when drunk (and said while sober).

Instead, she stood in the slightly chilly summer evening, dug her toes into the sand, and watched silently with her friends as lights shattered the sky, and resolved to stop sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

At least, until later, when the show was over, and Kiba was snapping open the coolers. "Alright, who wants a drink?" He looked over at her, smirking slyly. "Sakura?"

"I—"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said a deep voice from behind her, and she turned, and there was Sasuke, looking maddeningly smug. "Don't you learn from your mistakes?"

"Mind your own business," she snapped, flushing once again. This was getting ridiculous.

"It is, actually," he pointed out. "This time, Karin's not here. You might get me next."

Alright, the resolution was broken. This guy was _infuriating_.

This was going to be a _long _night.


End file.
